


Fallen

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, I just wanted to draw my other other fuck up baby fave tbh, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: "You're a ragged excuse for a savior."





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I drew any LoK fanart, and damn, I miss those games so much. I love all the characters but Raziel has always been a fave, because I apparently have the softest spot for the raggedy, broken ones who get lost, and try their best to find themselves again.

  
  
_"You're a ragged excuse for a savior."_  
  
  
_**-**_  
_** Japanese ink, watercolors and white ink on watercolor paper.**_  
  
  
  
_** Please do not steal or repost without permission.**_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) for more art (mostly DC and comics in general tho) and content !


End file.
